


Child of Light

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesiac Superboy, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Desmond in the effort to improve KR as a weapon it was decided to take Superboy's mission to show the world The Light a lot more literally. Leading a certain teenage weapon down a very different path.





	

**Summary:** AU! Desmond in the effort to improve KR decided to take the Superboy's mission to show the world The Light a lot more literally.

 

**Child Of Light**

Chapter One: Blinding

* * *

Desmond grimaced as he read through Spence's latest reports as the two walked through the Cadmus facility. His blockbuster formula had hit yet another snag. The formula caused a quick burst of strength but lacked the ability to allow the user. Making the formula in question an unfortunate last resort rather than a quick and dirty drug to strengthen the foot soldiers of the organizations when they entered a pinch.

Sometimes Desmond wondered how he had gotten in this situation. He was brilliant, without even a hint of false humility; he knew he was one of the smartest men in the planet. He had created at least a dozen new fields alone in the progression of creating the Genomorphs that in a fair world would have had him recognized a thousand times over.

But scientists of this era were far too primitive to see his vision, and he had him banned from nearly institution for his experiments being too monstrous. A ridiculous claim Desmond thought as he looked at the sudden insurgence of metahumans in the past few years. Holding science to its old standards would only leave them behind as the world advanced without them. Desmond chuckled darkly, if only those old fashioned fools knew what he had created in the mean time. He would show them monsters.

After walking into the elevator, Desmond pressed the fifty-second floor.

Project Kr had become his latest bane over the past four months. Although a lot more stable than his prototype Match with the introduction of human DNA, his bosses had not been content with the fact that he would be weaker as a catch for his sanity. And had demanded he correct the situation. Their weapon needed to be a bullet that could wipe the man of steel and eventually the Justice League as a whole.

After spending weeks wondering how he could create such a creature, he had gotten a flash of inspiration. Remembering a paper he had read years ago, from the now deceased Arthur Light, Desmond had delved into his defunct photon experimentation in an effort to boost Project Kr's sun absorption capabilities and bombarded it with its rays when it was only the size of a Petri dish.

The weapon had taken to it like a fish out of water. Desmond was certain that with it he had overcome Kr's handicap in flight and strength compared to that of a full blooded Kryptonian. And at the least create a substitute for Superman's heat vision. Desmond had omitted the most recent experiment from his reports, waiting to see the board of directors' look of shock when he showed he had done the impossible. To force them to give him the recognition he greatly deserved.

The elevator door opened with a loud ping and he was greeted by the sounds of alarms. Running to the nearest control panel, he turned his attention to the one creature that had remained in floor fifty-two. "What the hell is wrong?" he asked Dubbilex, the genomorph that had become his weapon's de facto keeper. It hadn't bothered him if the creature got attached or not, all it meant was he had an extra eye on keeping track of the most important tool in the facility.

"I tried to get your attention, repeatedly." The creature replied Desmond could hear a hint of exhaustion, tired of the man's attempts to pass the buck to his underlings. "It's been going off for the past fifteen minutes."

Damn it! How the hell was he supposed to know the creature had an actual complaint for once?

Reading the results on the screen, the scientist paled as he read the results. Cursing, his luck, the unfit scientist burst into a run, leaving the confused genomorph and scientist in his dust, running to the elevator as quickly as he could, pressing the button as hard as it would allow in an effort to get the doors shut faster. If he was lucky, he could get out of here in time.

He managed to get to the twentieth floor before the blast hit.

* * *

" _This is Tana Moon. We're at Washington where just this morning a large explosion rocked half the city. The Cadmus building, a scientific installation involved in genetic engineering was the source of the blast. Investigators are still baffled by what the original cause was, though those nearby did mention that they did see a brilliant streak of white light pass through the sky. The veracity of these claims has not been ascertained._

 _The Justice League was first at the scene, putting the area under quarantine and minimizing casualties. Many of those injured by the blast claimed that Robin, Aqualad, Speedy and Kid Flash were particularly handy in the crisis in their first public team up together. The quartet of sidekicks had been inducted to the Hall of Justice, only moments before the blast hit…"_ -

"They said our names!" Wally whooped, as he fell back into the small fort of feathered bliss he had built out of pillows. He had changed out of his sweaty costume and into a pair of bright, yellow pajamas. The exhausted sidekicks had decided to do a sleepover in the hall, all exhausted from hours of rescuing civilians from the rubble. Even Roy, who had promised to leave everyone mere hours ago, was snoring loudly on a spare loveseat.

"Go to sleep, Wally," Robin complained as he buried himself under a mountain of pillows. He had also changed into some green pajamas, although his domino mask was still firmly in place much to the chagrin of the others.

"What do you think that flash of light was?" Kaldur'ahm asked, he had switched from his uniform to a pair of sleeveless, light blue pajamas and was barely conscious. His right arm bandaged after a particularly nasty piece of concrete slashed at his arm.

"Probably some crackpot, making stories," Wally said, brushing it off with a wave of his hands.

"After what we saw today," Dick said while shuddering, "can you say anything is being made up?"

Wally pulled a face at the younger boy. But he didn't argue. Kaldur'ahm turned particularly green and while Roy let out a loud snore at this. The morning had felt like an eternity ago, they had thought they were going to join the Justice League, proper when they had learned they had only gotten a simple pass to move freely through the Hall of Justice. Roy, particularly furious, had quit on the spot before the explosion occurred.

And no matter what internal strife had been going on between them as soon as they heard the screams, the heroes young and old had moved to rescue the civilians like a well oiled machine.

The League had been horrified when they had tried digging underneath the building for survivors. The so called two story facility had been revealed to have dozens of floors built below under the noses of everyone. And underneath the Cadmus facility were the dead bodies of dozens of strange creatures of all shapes and sizes, they were all either crushed from the rubble or too burnt to recognize. The League was still in the midst of going through the bodies with a fine tooth comb when they had sent the kids away to get some rest.

They knew it was a lie of course. Dick in particular knew Bruce had cared little for his sleep patterns before, once barely letting him get two hours of rest in ninety six hour period while they were in search for the Scarecrow who had threatened to gas a kindergarten. It was plain to see to the sidekicks it was the adults attempt at shielding them from the nastier aspects of recovering the crushed victims as they delved deeper into the building.

But after spending the day fishing out the unfortunate scientists that had been at the top, levels, they didn't complain about being treated like children for once. And they all fell asleep unaware of how important a little flash of light could be.

* * *

End Chapter


End file.
